left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rooftop Finale
Upon reaching the roof, the Survivors find a makeshift defensive position in one of the main structures, and must use a radio to alert the helicopter to their presence. The pilot tells them to prepare themselves, and call again once they are ready. Once the second call is made, the helicopter will begin an approach, but the pilot warns that it will take some time to reach the hospital. The Survivors must then hold out against hordes of Infected which swarm their position, including several Special Infected and at least two Tanks. After fifteen minutes (with the pilot giving periodic updates), the helicopter finally arrives at the partly destroyed helipad, and the Survivors board it to make their escape. The Survivors may trigger an additional wave of Infected by shooting at the rotors of the helicopter as it lands. It has been reported that if a Tank is allowed to reach the helicopter before it departs, it can wedge its arm inside, and actually prevent it from departing until it is "removed." With all the Survivors aboard, the helicopter flies off, going behind the hospital before coming around and passing above the camera. The camera fades to black, and the "credits" roll. The Original Ending In the Director's Commentary, it is revealed that the original ending of No Mercy was that after they got on the helicopter, the pilot was complaining about how he was attacked while saving another group of people. After he died from the infection, the Helicopter crashed on the highway at the beginning of Death Toll. Valve thought that this left players with an unsatisfactory ending to the campaign. The sound files are still present in the sounds folder. Tactics Survivors High Roof Method * When you climb up the ladder and first emerge on the roof, do not leave the building that you are on. Instead, select one person to go down. * Do not call the radio yet. Instead, the person who jumped down should grab a first aid kit, and bring it back to the building. One at a time, each person stand on the very edge, and let the person heal them. Repeat this until the 3 left up top are healed. * The person who dropped down can now call the helicopter. The other three should stay on top, watching out for Smokers and Hunters. * Make sure you use the Minigun. Watch out for The Smoker, as they can drag you from the high roof and instantly kill you. * The Tank can still get you from where you are. Be especially careful, because there isn't much stopping you from flying off the building and falling thirty stories. * It's possible to return to the safe room from here. However, it means abandoning your teammate, essentially leaving them to die while you're safe someplace down below. If you do decide to do this, be aware that the Tanks can still get to you, and they can break down the safe house's door. Find a good spot, and be ready to wait it out. Around the time the second Tank comes, though, you should start making a run for the helipad, as it's exceedingly difficult to run for it through hordes and at least one Tank which spawn when rescue has arrived. Radio Room Closet Method There's a closet in the structure with the radio, near the windows and the cache of weapons and ammo. If everyone gets inside of the closet, their backs are covered, and covering the front is exceedingly simple. * Once you are on the rooftop, stocked up, and healed, get into the closet. * Two people should be near the door crouched and meleeing, while the other two are behind them shooting, preferably with dual pistols to conserve ammo. * Once the helicopter is called, all four survivors should stay in the closet, until the first Tank appears. When the Tank appears, all four survivors should leave the closet, and defeat the Tank like normal. * When the Tank is dead, return to the closet, and repeat with the melee and shooting formation until the helicopter comes. Helipad Method The ramp leading up to the helipad has empty space beneath it. The Survivors can easily fit under here, and take on the horde as it files in. * Once everyone is well-stocked, go under the ramp. * Crouch and back in as far as possible. * Have someone activate the radio, and then run back to you. * This area functions like the closet, except that you can shoot out through the sides and top (this functions as wall penetration, so damage will be reduced, but the Smoker can't hit you). * Once the Tank is spawned it is advised that you leave the ramp until the Tank is dead. The Tank can easily hit all four survivors if they are packed close together under the ramp. As of January 14th, 2009, this has been patched on the PC version. The area under the ramp is now filled with crates. The Xbox 360 version has yet to receive this update. Stairwell Method In the stairwell in the radio room, there are two doors. Station two people at each door: one person to crouch and melee, the other to shoot. * Make sure everyone is well stocked with ammo and such. * As long as everyone pays attention, Special Infected can't cause any problems. * When Tanks come, scatter, light it on fire, and play cat and mouse until it's dead. * When helicopter comes, rush to the pad and get out of there. NOTE: It makes the finale easier if you place some gas tanks, propane tanks, etc. around the pad so you can blow them as you leave, taking some of the zombies out. Glitch Ledge On the highest area of the radio room, a survivor can get on a small ledge by slowly walking off the roof of the building. * In using this area, none of the Infected can reach the Survivors, except the Hunter and the Smoker, but they can be easily dealt with. * If playing on one of the higher levels, one of the Tanks may have enough time to actually learn to climb onto your ledge, so make the best of your time! * The Untouchables achievement can be achieved through this method. This ledge was removed in the versus version, but a similar exploit exists on the high building to the right of the minigun when facing the helipad. Be advised that human Tanks are more likely to toss rocks at you in this position. "Jesus Room" Method Note: This method is considered an exploit. When you first climb onto the roof and face the helipad below, you'll see a building to the right of the helipad. Go over to it, climb up the ladder and turn right. If you hop up onto this ledge while infected are trying to get you from below and crawl to the very edge, the infected won't be able to get up to you. If you position yourself directly above the door below, the infected will break it open and you can enter the room beyond. The door can also be opened via constant melee, as the door in The Sewers level, but takes considerably longer. This seems to be a room that infected spawn from during the finale, and if you hide at the very back of this room, no infected, special or otherwise, will be able to find you (unless they targeted you while you were entering or you're covered in boomer bile). If you're patient, swarms will eventually die and the tank will spawn. This is where it gets hairy. Sometimes the Tank dies on his own because he can't find you, but this doesn't seem to happen every time, so you may need to go out and kill him. Just remember that if you light him with a molotov and retreat back into this room, he WILL be able to find you. Once the second tank has died, you can run out to the helipad. With some luck, Untouchables can be attained with ease using this method. Infected The Tank If you corner a survivor on top of a roof, one good punch can send them flying down thirty stories to their death. The rooftop is also one of the most unfriendly areas to Tanks. If the survivors are smart they will grab one of the many molotov cocktails that spawn on the roofs and can quickly burn you to death. The minigun can deal large amounts of damage as well as slow you down leaving you an easy target. The Smoker When a survivor enters onto the first part of the roof of mercy hospital, if a smoker positions itself on the rooftop to the left (that only has a yellow air vent on it) grabs a survivor and pulls them off the roof. You will hear a loud crack, and this is assumed to be the survivors neck. It will instantly kill any survivor regardless on how much health they have. Positioning yourself as a smoker on the roof with the satellite will achieve similar results. Category:No Mercy Category:Chapters Category:Finale